Unsteady
by TheClumsyHero
Summary: Joseph's return to the KCPD was supposed to start a new chapter in his life. A fractured mind, however, is not so easily fixed. After months of Sebastian's walking on eggshells, tempers rise, and heated arguments between partners can only lead to nasty accidents. POST TEW2 • Rated for blood and strong language • Possible Joseb
1. Braking Point

A pencil suddenly snapped between gloved fingers. There was a moment where the detective recoiled, flinching at the sound of splintering wood, and chocolate hues took in the useless utensil. Joseph often found himself drifting off at the work place since his return. His mind refused to focus on what was before him; instead he would enter into somewhat of a haze, stuck in the hellhole that he had been forced into; or he was forced to remember all that MOBIUS had put him through over the past three years. He could still feel the phantom wound on his chest aching from time to time, and even swore he wasn't truly free.

They wanted so desperately to know what it was that caused these individuals to turn; warp into these ungodly monstrosities, which was reasonable. They studied the individuals-but it lead to little knowledge, with the damage being irreversible. But they had one man who defied that standard.

Joseph Oda had become a haunted and reverted back to his normal self. This was a particular area of interest for the agents, and one that lead to three years of hell.

Kidman and Sebastian had been the ones to finally save him from the horrors he had endured. After the fall of MOBIUS the two were free of STEM's grasp. And Sebastian even had an extra individual returning home with him. He returned to the KCPD after the incident. Joseph, after some intensive care and mandatory therapy (a condition set in place by the KCPD) had followed in his footsteps. The two worked once more, side by side. Sebastian had a home again with a beautiful daughter and was the happiest Joseph had ever seen him. It seemed there had been a happy ending to their narrative.

God, Joseph desperately wished he could convince himself of such.

He had been told that it was okay to-well, to not be okay. How the hell could he ever be okay? Joseph had not been mentally stable for years; long before MOBIUS had ever even heard of his name. Each day was a struggle, each day lead to wretched thoughts, to regret and guilt, to self loathing and disgust. Sebastian was getting by; hell, Lily was getting by and she was a child. Meanwhile Joseph sat alone in his house at night filled with the slightest hint of jealousy and then more disgust. He should have been happy they were healing. He should've been as strong as they were.

At least he acted like it. Putting on a happy face came naturally to the detective anymore.

Joseph had learned to play a part years earlier; before STEM, before his life was crumbling to pieces. It was after reporting Sebastian did he begin to feel his first real hint of disgust directed towards his own self. As time went by, and his relationship with his partner seemingly began to strain, Joseph found himself falling further down the rabbit hole.

But he couldn't let the signs show. Sebastian needed him, dammit. He lost his wife, his child, his home. Joseph was positive he was just being selfish. So he put on a brave face and stuck it out. In the end he became a terrific liar.

Well, of course, until STEM had ripped it out of him.

Sebastian had seen the worst side of Joseph in their time together in that hell; he had seen the side of Joseph that he'd so desperately tried to keep hidden from his partner. It was something he couldn't bare; it was what really had pushed him to the edge.

When he escaped it should have been a joyous moment. Instead he was subjected to even harsher suffering, and the urge to simply fade out of existence became more apparent with each passing day. When Sebastian and Kidman finally broke him out of there, they honestly feared if he would ever be the same. He refused to speak, to even look at that woman. It was only after an hour or so in the car did he finally begin to show emotion. He broke down, right in front of Sebastian but God, in the moment he really hadn't cared.

After a few months of recuperating it was as though nothing had ever happened. Despite his occasional absentmindedness and spacing out, things were relatively normal.

Well, almost.

Joseph was a detective-God, it was his _job_ to notice the small details and Sebastian's occasional glances had not gone unnoticed. Nor had Joseph's odd behavior since his return.

After Sebastian had seemingly lost Joseph, he had been filled with a terrible sense of guilt. He worked with him for years, saw him each and every day and had never noticed his partner was falling apart. But when he sat back, when he really thought about it he realized the signs had been there. He'd just been too blind to notice. Ever since he'd gotten him back he swore he would be there Joseph, just as he had been there for him. He at least owed him that much.

It was what had lead the elder detective to his partner's desk-or, perhaps what had lead him to grab a cup of coffee as a way to take a glance at the other. It concerned him to find Joseph in another one of his dazes. He'd grown accustomed to the look he gave; the blank stare, the way his pencil would hover over his notebook but never really move to write. And once he finally snapped back to reality he would continue on without missing a beat so as not to worry anyone.

But it did the exact opposite for Sebastian.

And _that_ was what had actual lead him to make a move toward the other, watching as he scribbled seemingly useless notes before switching to actual paperwork, while never acknowledging Sebastian standing before him.

"Joseph." It was his attempt to draw his attention.

"I was wondering how long you would stand there before saying something."

Sebastian wants to roll his eyes at the comment, but instead keeps his gaze hard, watching Joseph carefully write upon the slip.

"How are you feeling?"

It was a question he'd asked far too many times in the past month; it was one asked near every day anymore. And each time it seemed to strike a nerve in the other.

"Fine. Why?"

Sebastian lifted the mug to his lips and decided to take a sip of his coffee he'd taken the time to pour for himself; relished the bitter taste for a few brief seconds before his attention was pulled back onto the other.

"You just look tired." He _always_ looked tired, anymore and it was surely concerning.

"Sebastian."

Joseph finally placed his pen down, and his gaze was turned to meet with him. It hadn't helped his case; although he did his best to hide it, Joseph really did look exhausted. Sebastian couldn't help but wonder when exactly it had been when Joseph had last gotten a good night's rest. Either way, he at least had to appreciate that he had gotten his attention. Though, seeing the look on his face told him it wasn't the best thing.

"Are you just going to stand there all day and make small talk or do you have something important to tell me?"

Sebastian shifts, because no, he didn't have anything important to tell him. But-dammit, was it really so bad that he just wanted to check in on his friend from time to time because Joseph was too damn stubborn to talk? Because he worried about him and god forbid cared about him? No, but the last thing he wanted was to scare Joseph off, so he was stuck playing his game.

"I'm cooking tonight. Well, I've been cooking, obviously. You should come over, Joseph. You'd be proud to see I'm actually able to make some decent meals. And I mean it will save you from having to cook-"

"No, but thank you. I appreciate it. I have a lot to get done today."

No. It was always a no, so it was no surprise at this point. Sebastian knew it was best to cut his losses as this point, and it was for that reason he admitted defeat. At least for the time being.

"Alright, if you say so. You're the one who's missing out. Tell me if you change your mind." And God, he hoped it'd be the case.

Hours passed, and of course Joseph had not once visited Sebastian's office. He was too prideful for that, saw through his motives. He invited him because he was worried about him-it was the last thing Joseph wanted him to do. He shouldn't worry about him, not with a daughter at home, not after all he'd been through. Joseph was a grown man and he should have been able to care for himself. But it seemed that didn't stop Sebastian from continuing his mission.

Most had gone home at this point, and judging by the demeanor he currently held, Sebastian was most likely leaving soon himself. Joseph was honestly surprised he hadn't departed already. The man took joy in returning home now; and who could blame him? With Lily waiting for him it was surprising he ever left the house. He was elated to have his daughter back, and Joseph was at least able to find some comfort in that.

"Joseph?"

Sebastian notes how he visibly tenses when his name is called; how he's managed to startle him. Lost in thought again. But he doesn't dwell on it.

"It's getting late; seriously, why don't you come over for dinner? I mean, you haven't even come to visit my new house yet, I'm almost offended."

Joseph released a rather lengthy sigh, though this time he wasn't quick to turn away from his work. His eyes remained glued to the computer screen.

"No, I'm fine. You should get going, though. I'll see you tomorrow."

There's irritation rising in the elder man with his protests this time. And, with them being the only two left, a confrontation doesn't seem as unappealing as it had prior.

"Why? Come on, Joseph, getting out will be good for you."

"No, thank you anyway."

"Joseph it's an hour of your time-"

"Why?"

Sebastian is taken by surprise with that. The word was punched, and lead to Joseph spinning in his chair to face him, gaze hard-irritation laced on his tired visage.

"What do you mean _why_?" Is Sebastian's initial response, but Joseph is quick to shoot back.

"Why is it so important I come over? You're always asking-why?"

Sebastian thinks this one through. He knows he's walking on eggshells with Joseph; it had been like that for too long now. But this was still his partner-his _friend,_ he had a right to be concerned about his well being.

"Because I'm worried about you. God, it won't kill you to talk and get out every now and then, Joseph. Just show me you're alright."

"I didn't ask you to worry about me, Sebastian, and really it's unwarranted. I'm fine. Forget about it."

"Bullshit you're fine. Fuck, Joseph, listen I'm just-I just want you to know I'm here, alright? You've been spacing out lately, it's concerning."

This causes Joseph's face to shift, causes his eyebrows to move downward, causes his hands to clench.

"Well it's not affecting my work; drop it Sebastian."

Now that was enough to finally set Sebastian off. He's done tiptoeing around the subject.

"Dammit, Joseph, who the hell cares about your work? God you look like you haven't slept in days, I don't give a fuck about your work! I'm not the person to go running to Internal Affairs because you're not doing alright! Just talk to me instead of moping around looking unresponsive!"

At first he isn't entirely sure why Joseph looked the way he had; why he looked as though Sebastian had struck him. His emotions changed faster than it seemed even he could comprehend. But soon it fell into something that showed he had really hurt him, before he was standing up, sliding his coat over his shoulders and gunning it for the door. And then it sunk in.

Fuck. **FUCK.** How the FUCK could he say something like that?

"Joseph, wait! I didn't mean-dammit!"

The door slammed behind him, and Sebastian felt his heart hammering against his chest. Shit. He couldn't just leave it like that. That was probably one of the worst things he'd ever said to him. It was what lead to his own mad dash to his jacket and then out the door following the other detective down.

His first thought is that Joseph is a lot faster than he had previously been aware of. He was far from the entrance already and only a minute or so had passed. He is, however, thankful to find he had only made it to the end of the street, ready to cross and get into his car. Sebastian began his awkward jogging walk to meet up with his friend before he got too far.

Sebastian called to him, though he didn't know if he genuinely could not hear him, or if he was feigning such. Either way it only added a spring to his step, and the other began to cross, placing a foot into the middle of the road but oh god-Oh god what was he-

"JOSEPH!"

 _ **CRACK**_

There was a paralysis that took hold of Sebastian's entire body as he watched the limp figure momentarily soar through the air before hitting the ground with a sickening thud. The world seemed to move slow-slower than it shoulder have been. Sebastian fought tooth and nail to regain control, and even when he was running over to the motionless body he felt as though he were wading through thick water.

Throughout his years Sebastian had seen so much blood, but never before had it been so physically sickening. Sebastian felt as though he could wretch at the sight of his broken friend; at the leg that was twisted all wrong, at the awkward look of his chest of the blood seeping down his nose. The driver had approached, faster than he had, and as he knelt down to get a closer look at the horror he could see the phone pressed to his ear, the terror painting his own face as he spoke to, presumably, the police instructing them to send an ambulance.

But it all fell on deaf ears.

There was a fear in his stomach that told him if he touched the detective he would break even further and it lead to him being suspended over him-stuck in time, stuck staring at his mess of a friend.

Oh God-fuck.

It's only when faint noises come from the man's lips does he react, and carefully tries to move Joseph into a more comfortable position. His head ends up placed in Sebastian's lap, and not without some pained protests. His glasses, Sebastian notes, are completely shattered and have even caused some scratches along the man's face. He makes a move to remove the mangled frames and instead focuses on Joseph.

He's going to he sick.

Strong hands cup his pale face in an attempt to get him to focus and to keep him awake-oh God he had to stay awake.

"Joseph? Hey, look at me, fuck come on."

He could see the tears welling in his eyes, watching as they slid down and mixed with the blood smeared across his fair features.

"Stay with me, god dammit."

His lips part and move but his chest soon constricts and it's quite apparent there's internal damage as drops of blood trickled down and stained pink lips. But Sebastian was persistent; he kept his hands steady, kept his eyes locked and kept speaking to him until the sound of sirens approached and red and blue danced on the buildings around them.

"You're going to get through this, do you understand me? We've been through too much for this to just..."

He can't finish the sentence, because he can't bare to think this would be what strips him of his friend-of his best friend after he had just gotten him back. He couldn't lose him again, not now and certainly not like this.

The world is a blur. Men in scrubs are taking him, and Sebastian is swept up in the mess. He doesn't remember what he tells them but at the very least he's taken aboard, hand locked in the smaller gloved one and not releasing for a single fucking second for fear he'd slip away if he did.

They're hooking him up to machines and at one point he's ripped away. No, his heart can't stop, it isn't ( allowed ) to fucking stop because he can't leave him again, he needs to fucking stay here because it's where he belongs.

And then he's being carted off, leaving Sebastian on his own again. Alone-he's so used to being alone. A familiar numbness soon returns, filling the detectives body but it's accompanied by another feeling. His lungs feel full of water, his limbs heavy and he's almost positive he's drowning.

Why did he say that.

Why the FUCK did he ever have to say that?

He should have just gotten him to come over.

Should have surprised him at his house, better yet. Shown up with Lily. Didn't fight. He needed a friend not a smart ass remark.

Oh God Lily. He needed to tell the babysitter he'd be late that he was-

Sebastian can't think straight. His legs are ready to give way and he's suddenly so thankful he made it to the waiting room, that a chair was ready behind him otherwise he may have collapsed where he stood.

He can't act. He can't think. He barely feels like he can breath at this point. He just got him back and now his life was hanging in the balance once again. He may lose Joseph because of some stupid remark, because he didn't want to look at him after that and God could he blame him?

The unmistakable urge to vomit returns but nothing follows. He doesn't know how long he can wait. He doesn't know how to proceed.

He just sits there for a long while, simmering in his own form of shock.

He would need to go home at some point, or at least call. Yes, Lily was waiting and he couldn't just-

But he did. He sat, sat until his phone began to vibrate and the babysitter contacted him. He could barely speak, barely get out just what had happened because he still couldn't believe it himself.

Of course she understood. But it left him alone again, left him to think, to reflect, to _pray_ to any fucking god that would hear him because he couldn't lose Joseph.

Not again.


	2. Unsteady

It felt as though it had been months since he had last seen his partner. He had survived—hell, they had told him he would be alright but Sebastian still couldn't shake the ever-gnawing feeling of dread that filled his very being. Despite the good news Sebastian had still felt numb when he finally got to visit his companion. He looked horrific, if he were being entirely honest. His head was bandaged, his arm was set in a sling, his leg in a matching cast and, God, Sebastian didn't even want to know what hid underneath his gown. He had sat for what seemed like ages by his side, occasionally slipping that pale, lifeless hand between his own stronger one. It caused his heart to sink each time he realized just how stiff and devoid of movement Joseph was. That wasn't what he was used to—it was agony. Eventually he had been told that he should go home. He was in good hands and, if any changes should arise, they would be sure to alert him to such. It was the absolute last thing Sebastian had wanted to do but it was for the best. He had a daughter at home waiting for him; a daughter who had just been saved from the clutches of evil herself, who nearly lost her young life. He had to be a father, dammit. He couldn't forget that ever again.

A day had passed, a day of working with little to no energy, with moving around the house trying to act somewhat alert and fatherly but falling short. The babysitter took Lily after school, as was usual, and Sebastian left work early. They understood, and of course no one put up a fight about it. Joseph's accident had been the point of interest the entire day. A few had already sent him some get well gifts, but none of them worried as much as the senior detective. He just wanted to be there for one of the people he cared most about. He'd failed him last time, and he'd be damned if he wasn't there now.

So, he found himself before the frail man once more, hand intertwined in his own, a hard gaze watching his colorless face. When he saw brows twitch, watched him flinch ever so slightly and eventually open chocolate hues he was almost positive it was some sort of dream. The haze still surrounded him, followed in every aspect of his life and now was no different.

"Joseph?" His voice was filled with shock, even the slightest hint of anticipation, something to show him he really was okay.

"Augh—fuck."

Sebastian couldn't help but find himself smiling in response to his slip because, God, it meant that he was cognitive and it meant he really was back in the world of the living. He could only find his grip on the other hand tighten, and it was soon joined by a second, holding the limb in place, unthinking.

"Joseph—I never thought I'd be so happy to hear you so irritated."

To see his friend smirk even if slightly was enough to cause his heart to soar. It was cut short when he winced, and struggled to take an adequate breath.

"Yea—I feel like shit. You'd be the same way. What happened? I mean—I know what happened. But what was the damage?" Because he felt like he was falling apart.

"Broken collar bone, broken leg. Your head had a pretty nasty gash. Few cracked ribs; one pierced your lung. You're lucky it wasn't anything more serious that that. You scared the shit out of me, Joseph. I thought you were—fuck, I'm just glad you made it. I'm sorry I said that to you it wasn't what I meant."

Joseph seemed to fall silent after that, which really hadn't been much of a surprise. It was obvious he was still coming to terms with everything that had happened and the man had just woken up from being unconscious for such a long amount of time. Sebastian was just glad he was able to be there when he woke up—to be there for him when he needed it and to have him now awake and coherent once more. When he does move Sebastian finds he's perhaps a bit too anxious; yes, he had just gotten his friend back again but this would do nothing but upset him. He needed to dial it back.

"It wasn't your fault." It was the only thing Joseph could think to say—he looked pensive, as if thinking carefully about what exactly he would tell him. "Honestly, they teach you to do that as a child—before you can even cross the street on your own. I shouldn't have stormed off like that, I'm sorry."

Sebastian wanted to argue but he knew it would be of little use. Right now, he was content with knowing that Joseph was not only alive but that he would be okay and that he still had him. He could discuss that later, all he wanted was to enjoy his company because, really, Sebastian was all that he had in Krimson.

Joseph had left everything back in Canada when he'd joined the KCPD; Sebastian remembered asking his partner one late night before the holidays how he would be spending them and, to his surprise, he had responded that he would be alone. He did visit occasionally, but it was a long trip and he couldn't blame him for not wanting to constantly commit to such a long-distance travel. It had been somewhat disheartening, but Joseph had adamantly stated that he was fine on his own. And, for the most part, he seemed to manage. He was even there for Sebastian when he inevitably found himself on his own. But now was the time Sebastian would stay because he needed someone after something like that, he wanted to be there and he knew Joseph may protest but dammit, this was his partner—his best friend. He wouldn't leave him alone again.

They had talked for what seemed like hours until Sebastian finally had to depart—not without some strong encouragement from the other. He had a daughter at home; he was in good hands there and Lily needed him much more than Joseph did. With that they had said their goodbyes and Sebastian was finally able to feel a weight lift off his shoulders.

"Daddy!"

The voice pulled him out of his momentary trance, and Sebastian quickly met his daughter with open arms, embracing the girl as he did most every night. They did that often, and it was something he'd come to look forward to upon his arrival. Any time he got to see his daughter anymore was time he saw as sacred. People could slip out of one's life in an instant—he could never take that for granted ever again.

"Is Joseph okay?" It warmed his heart to know he had such an extremely empathetic child, one who cared so deeply for others.

It caused a smile to cross his own weathered features, and he gave her a gentle nod in response.

"Yea—he's going to be okay. Maybe we can go visit him soon."

It had been some time since Lily had seen Joseph, but the man took a liking to the girl and vice versa. It had always been amusing to Sebastian to see the no-nonsense detective acting so differently around his once young daughter. He was surprisingly good with children, and had even offered to watch her if the need should ever arise—of course it had been very subtle, but it was appreciated nonetheless. It didn't surprise him to find a smile creeping across Lily's own gentle features, and excitement filled her eyes.

"Yea! I can make him a card so he feels better!"

Sebastian could see she was already itching to run off and do just that and it caused a laugh to escape his lips—God, had that felt good. He realized her bedtime was quickly approaching, and that he most likely should have discouraged her from doing so until the following day. Instead, he simply responds with:  
"I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Because, really, she deserved a little bit of fun every now and then, and it was for a good cause.  
_

The proceeding day Lily had not accompanied her father on his trip to the hospital. Joseph had always been a proud man and Sebastian wasn't sure whether or not he would be alright with the young girl seeing him in the state he was in. He figured it was better to be safe than sorry and, if anything, he may appreciate his asking. He also held a, perhaps rather cheesy, arrangement of get well flowers—he figured he may as well add to the growing pile adorning the room, even if it was somewhat awkward to carry and he found himself shifting it around as he waited to reach the floor his room was on.  
He felt his stomach clench when the elevator doors opened.

Screams—God, they were screams he never wanted to hear but was familiar with nevertheless. He felt his heart rate increasing, and his legs began to move him through the hall with little resistance. He had prayed they weren't coming from the room but when he burst in he was met with the unconscious detective, and a worried nurse ready to intervene. Sebastian ditched the arrangement, and was quick to but in with the nurse's own disapproval and a quickly approaching doctor. He was going to hurt himself, that was his first thought and what lead to strong hands pressing down on thin shoulders—careful not to injure him any further. He found himself shouting and, to his relief, it hadn't taken much to wake the man from his sleep.

Once more Sebastian felt the urge to vomit rise.

Joseph was pale—too pale, pale enough that it sent Sebastian reeling. He was clearly disoriented, but at the very least he had immediately calmed himself down when his gaze met with Sebastian's own. He could tell his brain was working fast, trying to comprehend everything that was going on, where he was and what had lead him here as others stood by ready to intervene. But nothing happened. His breathing and heart rate stabled—he calmed down and, despite being slightly skeptical, the personnel left when they were shot a dreadful glare by none other than the elder detective.

It left his full attention on Joseph and Joseph alone who currently did not look up to speaking about it.  
Sebastian wasn't letting it slide this time, however.

But Joseph surprised him. Just as he was ready to confront him, Joseph had jumped the gun and beat him to it, parting his own lips and breaking the dreadful silence held between them.

"I haven't had any nightmares like that in a while. Must be because I'm away from home." He followed it with a weak laugh, a gesture certainly meant to put Sebastian at ease but instead only worried him further.

It was no wonder Joseph always looked so damn tired all the time. Sebastian could remember when he had been the same way, when he was left alone in his apartment, left with the guilt and horrors STEM had so graciously placed upon him. There were nights he had decided not to sleep at all in order to avoid the terrors that waited him altogether. But Sebastian hadn't been put through what Joseph had; he hadn't been at the mercy of MOBIUS for three long years. He could only imagine what plagued Joseph's own terrors and suddenly the guilt he'd experienced creeped up on him once more. He never should have allowed him to be alone after everything that had happened.

"Joseph, don't bullshit me this time. Does this happen a lot?"

There was silence again, and Sebastian watched his face, examined it for any cracks or slips but of course he saw nothing. He was a good detective for a reason, and a poker face was one of Joseph's very powerful skills.

"Not as often not—not like that, anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if they sedate me or something. I'm a pain in the ass." Once more he laughs because it was the only thing he could think to do after a making a comment like that.

It yet again only manages to make Sebastian uneasy.

"I won't let them do that. God, Joseph, I wish you would've told someone."

It wasn't the time to lecture but he couldn't help but worry about him, about the genuine fear and distress he had seen in his eyes, about what horrors he had been through himself and yet refused to speak of. He needed to break down his walls all over again and he wasn't sure if he would be able to do so.

"It's not that big of a deal. I really just think it's because we're here. Hospitals just—they don't sit well with me anymore. But it's fine, I'll deal with it. It's not the end of the world, right?"

That phrase resonated with him for the rest of the day. Because Sebastian knew damn well what it felt like, he knew how the smell of antiseptic sent a chill down his spine, how white walls and floors sent him back to a place he didn't want to remember. The smell of blood had been nauseating for quite some time, and even the smallest things sent a chill down his spine. There was one profound thought that had come to the front of his mind regarding the whole scenario: he couldn't leave him there.  
He knew Joseph would never willingly leave, however, and he couldn't do so on his own in his current condition but leaving him in the hospital to mentally suffer was not an option. He knew that he was going to have to fight a hard battle if he returned with such an ambitious request but he would do it for his partner's own wellbeing.  
He did have one card up his sleeve, however, and he would use it to his advantage.

His return home went similar to the way it had for many nights now, though much earlier than the nights prior. It was at dinner that Sebastian decided to bring his plan into motion, one he hoped would not fail him.

"Lily?" Is the way he began the plot.

The wide-eyed girl was quick to look up from her plate, intent on what her father had to say.

"How would you feel if Joseph came and stayed with us for a little while? Until he is feeling better—he's alone in the hospital and I don't want to leave him there like that."  
Of course, she had immediately smiled in response to the question—he's so proud of her.

"Yea! He shouldn't have to be there all alone when he could come here! I'll make sure he's comfortable too—I wouldn't want to stay in the hospital either."

"You should come with me to pick him up. He would be really happy to see you. And I'm sure he could use some help getting some things into the car."

Eager as always, she gave a nod of her head, and before Sebastian knew it she pushed herself from the table and was heading off.

"Wait—Lily, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go make a welcome home sign for when Joseph comes here—he hasn't been to our new house yet so I want to make sure he's happy."

Sebastian mulls the thought over, and of course gave her his approval. Right, his plan came together smoothly. He just hoped it was enough to sway the other.  
_

As promised, Sebastian had picked Lily up after school and after swinging by Joseph's apartment. He still had a spare key from back in the day—God, he'd given it to him years ago when he'd been away for a few weeks, asked him to take care of the place. And then it was used if he ever needed him; during one of the worst times in his life. He was lucky he had been able to hold onto it all this time.

He was happy to find the floor was relatively silent during this visit, and when he had entered the room Joseph was attentive, and actually concentrating on the television hanging above his bed. His attention was of course pulled onto the other the moment he'd stepped into the room or, more importantly, on the young girl bounding toward his bed.

"Lily, I didn't expect to see you here."

His voice was one of genuine surprise—Sebastian noted that.

"I wanted to visit you—and I made this." She proudly extended her card out, to which Joseph soon took and admired despite his current lack of vision.

"Thank you, Lily. I really appreciate it. I definitely feel better already."

"Lily," Sebastian had interrupted, and it caused her to turn back and gaze at the man, "isn't there something you wanted to ask Joseph?"

Lily grinned, but it was more so a playful one than anything.

"I was getting to that." And then she turned back to face Joseph. "Dad and I want you to come stay with us until you're all better! We don't want you to be all alone in the hospital; that's not fair. We have a room set up and everything it would be a lot better than being here!"

And Sebastian received the exact reaction he was expecting.

Joseph was genuinely surprised by the offer and it showed on his face; his eyebrows momentarily rose, his lips parted then pursed as he searched for an appropriate way to respond without hurting the young girl's feeling and he was sure every which way fell flat.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother—I can't really do much right now and it would just inconvenience you two."

"No, we both want you to come! Please, Joseph? We don't want to leave you all alone."

He was stuck weighing his options again, and Sebastian knew Lily was the only person who could break him down. After a few moments a sigh passed his lips, and he found himself responding.

"Alright, if you really want me to then I guess there's no harm in it."

Lily was obviously overjoyed at his response by the wide grin that passed her face. But Joseph wasn't done.

"Hey, did you see the vending machine on the way here? You should ask your dad if you could get something sweet."

"Oh, can I dad?"

Sebastian isn't an idiot—he knew Joseph's motives and played along with his game. He gave his daughter a few ones and watcher her scamper off with a word of warning. It was only then that his attention was pulled back to the obviously fuming man left in the bed before him.

"That was a low blow."

Sebastian shrugged, a smug grin taking hold of his lips.

"Yea—either way I guess you'll be staying with us for a while."

Unfortunately for Joseph, Sebastian knew him a bit too well in the end.


End file.
